Dick von Gobern
Dick von Gobern appears as the son of the Heldic chief in the first volume of Daniel and the Mysteries ''trilogy, titled ''Daniel and the Dragon Book. In Daniel and Drago, the third volume, however, he is already a chief. In Daniel and the Dragon Book ''Dick is shown as the protagonist's, Daniel von Alden's, main rival. Though in ''Daniel and Drago ''he appears to be Daniel's friend. In the book ''I am Held Dick, already a chief, forbids the Serons, low class Helds, to fight, according to the Heldic traditions, but after Dragharon's king's, Daniel's order, he agrees to let Serons engage in battle under the lead of Wolvena Nillin, also a Seron, who knows how to fight as her Lunanian father was a warrior. Marriage It is slightly indicated that in the third volume of Daniel and the Mysteries, titled Daniel and Drago, Dick gets married on the deity of Lavadan tribe, the Draghar of lava, named Lavina. Lavina is a very powerful Draghar, being a huge dark brown to red lava dragon in her creature form. In the end of the book Daniel and Drago, Dick and Lavina are bonded as a dragon and its rider, and get married. The queen and the goddess of Lavadans becomes the wife of the Heldic chief. Parents Dick's mother is unknown. His father is shown only in the first volume of Daniel and the Mysteries, titled Daniel and the Dragon Book, though he is only referred to as 'chief' and his name is not indicated. Powers Dick is one of the most powerful warriors in Heldic tribe, as described in Daniel and the Dragon Book. The tribesmen even say that he's 'born under a lucky star'. In the same book Dick also boasts that he possesses 'hunter's instinct', though Daniel laughs at him for that. Dick proves his strength in battles - he defeats the wild centaurs in Daniel and the Dragon Book, fights Lavadans in Daniel and Drago ''and participates in other battles as well. Dick's chosen weapon seems to be the battle axe. Characteristics In all of the books where he appears, Dick is shown as a boastful, arrogant, self-assured boy, more of a 'popular guy' type, who strives to draw everyone's attention. He constantly wants to prove how strong and great he is. After his ascension as a chief he gets more mature, although his arrogance and pride still remains. Friends Dick's best friend is a Heldic noble boy, Jay, who is known as a good warrior, though he dies in the battle with centaurs in ''Daniel and the Dragon Book. Dick also has a good relationship with Daisy, a wonderful Heldic archer, and after his rivalry with Daniel, he befriends him as well. In the end of Daniel and Drago, Dick and Daniel's brother-in-law, Prince Drahtar, become friends too, presented to each other by Daniel. Physical Appearance Dick is a black-haired, brown-eyed, muscled boy, wearing black fur clothes, black fur boots and black fur cloak as a sign of leadership. Conclusion Dick, as a Heldic chief, engages in North-West kingdom politics, and is allied with Obelon ruler, the kingdom where Heldic home, Haki-Haki Mountain is located. Dick is and also allied with Dragharon and Lunan, as well as the Lavadan tribe.